pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Krystalizombat
Krystalizombat is a Zombie Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the Crazy and Sneaky classes. His Signature Superpower is Crystal Barrage, which does 1 Bullseye damage to the Plant Hero, plus 1 for each Zombie on the field. Origins Krystalizombat's name is a portmanteau of "krystalizovat," which is Czech for "to crystallize," "zombie," referring to his status as a Zombie Hero, and "bat," referring to his bat-like wings. His appearance is remnicent of Ralph, a bipedal wolf from the Rampage franchise. Statistics * Classes: ''' and * '''Superpowers: ** Signature: Crystal Barrage '- Do 1 'Bullseye damage to the Plant Hero, plus 1 for each Zombie. ** Other: *** Telekinesis - 'Two Zombies switch spots. Draw a card. *** '''Shockwave -' Destroy a Zombie. Do 4 damage to a select target, and 1 to all Plants. *** '''Crystal Monument - '''Zombies here are '''Crystals. When a Zombie emerges from a Crystal here, it gets Bullseye. * Battle Arena: 'Crystallized City Hero Description ''He can smell your fear. It smells like porkchops. Strategies ''Krystalizombat offers a wide range of traits, such as '''Crystals, Bullseye, and Deadly. Once he floods the fields with low-cost, high-strength Zombies, the prey has no chance of survival.'' With With the most offensive playstyle out of the four Zombie Heroes, Krystalizombat focuses on overwhelming the enemy. He can easily achieve this by playing his many high-strength Zombies right off the start of the game, such as Sentry Turret, Physicist, or Velociraptor. This will greatly benefit his Signature Superpower as well; while not strong on its own, having many Zombies on the field can lead to tremendous damage done to the Plant Hero. He also has many damage-dealing Tricks such as Cakesplosion or The Chickening. Using these can clear the way for Zombies with Anti-Hero or otherwise frail Zombies. Aside from that he can also use Strikethrough or Bullseye Zombies. Placing a Zombie with Strikethrough on Crystal Monument can lead to unblockable damage to everything in a lane. He can also run excellent Crystal and Gravestone decks. With cards such as Crystallize, Headstone Carver, and Archaeologist, he can rev up his Crystals and Gravestones, all while damaging any Plants that could potentially be a threat to his Zombies. Krystalizombat has one major weakness: long-term combat. Many of his Zombies lack enough Health to last for many turns, meaning that he must constantly keep his hand full if he is to continue rushing the enemy. He also cannot boost Health, meaning he must keep his Zombies in good stock, for they will die frequently. In addition, he lacks reliable ways to draw cards, though this shouldn't be a problem if he is using an Imp deck. Against Krystalizombat's playstyle is somewhat straightforward, yet convoluted and tricky. Trying to boost Plants to survive his onslaught will only prove to waste time, since he can destroy them with Deadly, then gang up on the Plant Hero. Heroes with slow playstyles such as Green Shadow will thus prove to be suicidal. Due to the nature of Crystals and Gravestones, the player must constantly stay on guard and be prepared to deal with his minions. Several of his Crystal Zombies such as Velociraptor and have great support potential, which can ramp up his stronger Zombies like Garg-Goyle or Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. Thankfully, while he can boost Strength, he cannot boost Health, so Splash Damage and cards that attack in multiple lanes should prove handy in taking down multiple glass cannons at once. Hero Quests Category:Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Crazy Heroes Category:Sneaky Heroes Category:Anarchic Armageddon Heroes Category:Lapis Owns This Category:Anarchic Armageddon